


one of us sings, and one of us drinks

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [11]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, let the six just hang out for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: title frombarlightsby fun.day 11: divine intervention





	one of us sings, and one of us drinks

**Author's Note:**

> title from [barlights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4oob-Fdt2s) by fun.
> 
> day 11: divine intervention

All Castille wanted to do was have a nice night out with her friends. 

The Hitchcocks had roped Sige, Aubrey, and Castille into agreeing to go bar hopping with them, somewhere where their ruse wouldn’t be discovered, although whether their logic was that no one would know them or that everyone there would be too drunk to realize they were _actually_ seeing double, she wasn’t sure. But they’d all acquiesced with varying levels of enthusiasm, and off they went. The twins seemed excited to be going out for a change, money jangling in coin purses from a series of jobs done well, and Castille hid a smile at their antics. The closer they got to the bars, the higher risk of Aubrey getting separated from them, so she found herself sitting atop Sige’s shoulders before long.

The first three bars were fun for everyone. The twins alternated paying rounds of the four who could drink (with Edmund keeping, Castille noticed, a close eye on how much Aubrey was allowed, which was sweet considering they all knew what a lightweight the cobbin was). In every bar, after a stretch of time, Edmund offered a hand to Castille with a twinkle in his eye, inviting her to dance. He twirled her around on the dance floor, dress swinging in time to the music. On more than one occasion, Castille's free hand flew up to her head, keeping her hat on when they got too rambunctious and it threatened to fly off. 

She laughed, the sound bright and loud in the dingy rumble of their surroundings. It was nice to see Edmund looking happier as well, he’d seemed so weighed down of late. Ethan, Sige, and Aubrey watched them from where they were seated, Ethan and Aubrey keeping time to the music while Sige just took it all in. 

At the last bar they went to though, things went sour, because of course they did, because, despite a streak of good luck, they were still the Six and bad luck followed them like a black cat.

Some man, half-drunk and mean looking, clapped a hand on Edmund’s shoulder, hard enough that Castille saw his wince. “Why don’t you let the lady dance with someone else for a turn?”

“I’m afraid I’m heavy-footed.” Castille said with a sneer in her voice, trying to make the man get the hint that he was unwanted.

“Come on, if this weasel can handle you, I can do better than that.” He leered at her over Edmund’s shoulder, pushing him out of the way. From the corner of her eye, she saw her friends leap to their feet, hands reaching for weapons. Her hands curled into fists as she saw Edmund hit the floor with a pained grunt. The air in the bar changed instantly, people watching the fight brewing. Even the music changed, from something lively to something more appropriate, angry and brassy.   
“This is the only warning I’m going to give you.” Her voice was cold as the marble she was made of. “Go back to the bar, get another drink, and leave us alone, or things will get very bad for you very quickly.”

“And what are _you_ going to do about it.”

“I’m going to break your jaw in one punch.” She said camly.

“You and what-”

Before he could finish whatever oafish comment he was going to make, a metal **clang** rang out and the man dropped like a stone, revealing a grinning Maelgwyn standing behind him with a now-dented copper mug. 

“Well that was getting tiring. Here, let me help you up my friend.” He tossed the cup aside, reaching a hand out to Edmund, who cautiously took it, leveraging himself up much more gracefully than Castille was sure he felt. 

“Thank you.” He said, making a show of brushing himself off before spitefully kicking the downed man in the ribs. “How would you like to join our merry little group whilst we remain here?”

Maelgwyn offered an elbow to both of them, acting as an escort. Castille looped her arm with his, and after a moment’s hesitation, so did Edmund, and he happily brought them back to their little group. 

“What are you you even doing here Maelgwyn?” Castille was mildly surprised to find the man in an area such as this. 

“Why wouldn’t I be here? I’m in these areas as much as I’m in the upper crust. I ought to know my city, shouldn’t I?” He threw her a conspiratory wink. 

She laughed, and made room for him in their booth. The others accepted him in, Sige seemed the most hesitant, but after a few minutes, even he relaxed. Maelgwyn folded himself into their conversation easily, and Castille leaned into his side. She could almost imagine that the places where her stone touched his skin were warm.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @queerlydeparted


End file.
